Attack on Titan (TV series)
| director = Tetsurō Araki | starring = | composer = | narrated = | country = Japan | language = Japanese | num_seasons = 3 | num_episodes = 49 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | location = | producer = | cinematography = | editor = | runtime = | company = Wit Studio | distributor = | network = | first_aired = | last_aired = | related = | website = | website_title = }} ''Attack on Titan is an anime series adapted from the manga of the same title by Hajime Isayama. It is set in a world where humanity lives inside cities surrounded by enormous walls due to the Titans, gigantic humanoid beings who devour humans seemingly without reason. The story follows the adventures of Eren Yeager, his adopted sister Mikasa Ackerman, and their friend Armin Arlert, whose lives are changed forever after a Colossal Titan breaches the wall of their home town. Vowing revenge and to reclaim the world from the Titans, Eren and his friends join the Scout Regiment, an elite group of soldiers who fight Titans. Produced by IG Port's Wit Studio and directed by Tetsurō Araki, Attack on Titan was broadcast on the Mainichi Broadcasting System from April 7 to September 29, 2013, and later aired on Tokyo MX, FBS, TOS, HTB, TV Aichi and BS11. Both Funimation and Crunchyroll have streamed the series with subtitles on their respective websites. Funimation has also licensed the anime for home video release in 2014. Episode 1 of the English version premiered at Anime Boston, with other episodes put on Funimation's subscription services. On television of the series has broadcast weekly on Adult Swim's Toonami block on May 3, 2014, starting at 11:30 p.m. EST. From episode 1 to 13, the anime's opening theme song is by Linked Horizon and the ending theme song is by Yōko Hikasa. From episode 14 to 25, the anime's opening theme song is by Linked Horizon and the ending theme song is "great escape" by Cinema Staff. The opening themes were collected on Linked Horizon's single "Jiyū e no Shingeki" which sold over 100 thousand copies in its first week of sales. A second season aired from April 1 to June 17, 2017 on MBS and other television networks. Funimation and Crunchyroll streamed the second season on their respective websites, while Adult Swim aired a dubbed version. The opening theme song is by Linked Horizon and the ending theme song is by Shinsei Kamattechan. On June 17, 2017, a third season was announced at the close of the second season's final episode, with a release date slated for July 23, 2018. A trailer for the third season was released on April 27, 2018. After 12 episodes, Season 3 was confirmed to be in hiatus until it returns with half of the episodes on April 29, 2019. Adult Swim is scheduled to air the English version of the third season, starting on August 18, 2018. The opening theme for the third season is "Red Swan" by Yoshiki featuring Hyde, and the ending theme song is by Linked Horizon. Series overview | end1 = | color2 = #C3A78B | link2 = List of Attack on Titan episodes#Season 2 (2017) | episodes2 = 12 | start2 = | end2 = | color3 = #660000 | link3 = List of Attack on Titan episodes#Season 3 (2018–19) | episodes3 = 22 | episodes3A = 12 | start3A = | end3A = | episodes3B = 10 | start3B = }} Episodes Each episode contains one or two panels entitled "Information Available for Public Disclosure" presenting data about human society or the Titans. Season 1 (2013) Season 2 (2017) Season 3 (2018–19) Special episodes OVA episodes The following bonus original video animation episodes were released alongside select volumes of the manga. | ShortSummary = In the year 850, whilst Eren and the others are in training, the Recon Corps go on a mission, with Hange deciding to pursue a Titan spotted in the forest in the hopes she can capture it. Curiously, as Hange gets the Titan to chase after her, it suddenly retreats to the forest. Hange follows it to the center of the forest, where she finds it banging its head against a certain tree. The Titan turns hostile when Hange gets close to it, but Levi and the others arrive and kill it, much to Hange's dismay. Upon inspecting the scene, they discover the decapitated body of Ilse Langnar, a soldier from the 34th Recon Corps division, resting inside of the tree, and find a notebook belonging to her lying on the ground. The notebook details Ilse's records, as she escaped on foot after her squad was killed by Titans. She eventually became cornered by a Titan, but instead of killing her right away, it started to speak to her in the human language, calling her "Ymir". Ilse attempted to communicate with the Titan, but it inevitably became hostile again and bit off her head, curiously choosing not to devour her body but instead rest it inside the tree. Having read through all of Ilse's notes, Hange uses the notebook as leverage to convince Erwin to approve of operations to capture Titans alive and study them, before returning Ilse's belongings to her grief-stricken family. Information Available for Public Disclosure: Titan Biology. | LineColor = 000000 }} | ShortSummary = In the year 849, Jean returns home after two years in training. After Jean gets into a dispute with Sasha following a training exercise, Commander Pyxis suggests they settle things in a cooking contest. With Armin and Annie joining Jean's team and Reiner and Conny teaming up with Sasha, the two groups head into the forest in search of a notorious giant boar to use as meat. Sasha's group come across the boar first and engage it in battle, with Sasha managing to kill it and claim it for her group. Later, after Jean is visited by his mother, shouting at her when he feels she is embarrassing him, he concocts a plan to steal some quality beef from the office so he can beat Sasha, but Armin and Annie refuse to help him. After inevitably giving up on his plan, Jean opens a lunchbox his mother left him containing an omelette, remembering all the times his mother stood by him. The cooking contest soon takes place, with Sasha presenting a prime boar steak whilst Jean presents a humble omelette. Although wowed by the taste of the steak, Pyxis declares Jean the winner as he showed more skill in cooking. Content with his victory, Jean considers paying a visit to his mother. | LineColor = 000000 }} | ShortSummary = In the year 848, the recruits are split into two groups for a wilderness exercise to learn how to sustain themselves in times of peace. Marco has trouble leading his group due to the arrogance of both Eren and Jean. Meanwhile, Mikasa's group learns of the presence of a gang of thieves, who managed to steal their omni-directional mobility gear. That night, the thieves ambush Eren's group, taking Christa hostage along with their equipment. Putting aside their petty squabbles in order to rescue her, the group discover the thieves' hideout, using each of their talents to come up with a plan to ambush them. After Eren and Jean manage to recover the group's maneuver equipment and put a stop to the thieves' wagons, the thieves hold Christa at knifepoint, but she is rescued by the arrival of Mikasa and Annie after Armin had signalled for help. As the thieves are arrested, with no casualties taken, Armin wonders if the thieves' attack was part of the exercise all along. Information Available for Public Disclosure: The Wasteland Navigation Exercise. | LineColor = 000000 }} }} Bonus shorts is a series of flash animated gag shorts included with the Blu-ray Disc/DVD releases, featuring the characters in chibi form based on designs by Yuupon. | ShortSummary = Eren has trouble getting to school on time, before he and Armin find themselves in the nurse's office. | LineColor = 000000 }} | ShortSummary = Eren tries to make a strong impression before his instructor, whilst Jean becomes jealous of Eren's closeness with Mikasa. | LineColor = 000000 }} | ShortSummary = Sasha is accused of a crime she didn't commit, whilst Armin finds a rather dubious book. Later, Eren and Mikasa try to learn about the Titan's weakness. | LineColor = 000000 }} | ShortSummary = Eren accidentally stumbles into the classroom as the girls were taking off their clothes, Mikasa competes against Ymir for Eren's pudding, Christa and Ymir discuss who they should spend the day with. | LineColor = 000000 }} | ShortSummary = Eren attempts to improve his body by following Reiner's every move, Bertholdt tries to improve his confidence, Mikasa and Annie compete to see who can inflict more pain on Eren. | LineColor = 000000 }} | ShortSummary = Conny and Sasha attempt to prank Shadis, Eren decides to shave his hair, Armin tutors Eren, Sasha, and Conny when they failed their test. | LineColor = 000000 }} | ShortSummary = Eren struggles to balance himself on the omni-directional mobility gear, Jean gets lost during training, Marco sneaks into the Girl's Dormitory to return a lost pink bag. | LineColor = 000000 }} | ShortSummary = Franz and Hannah try to help Eren reconcile with Mikasa after an argument, Mikasa tries to act on her feelings with Eren, and Hange tries to communicate with a Titan. | LineColor = 000000 }} | ShortSummary = Erwin tries to change his appearance to appeal to cadets, Levi analyzes himself from another's point of view, and the graduation ceremony of the 104th Cadet Corps takes place. | LineColor = 000000 }} }} Music First season }} | genre = Soundtrack | length = (Disc 1) (Disc 2) | label = Pony Canyon | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} In the first season, for the first thirteen episodes, the opening theme is by Linked Horizon, and the ending theme is by Yōko Hikasa. For episodes 14–25, the opening theme is by Linked Horizon, and the ending theme is "great escape" by Cinema Staff. Both "Guren no Yumiya" and "Jiyū no Tsubasa" were released as part of the single "Jiyū e no Shingeki" on July 10, 2013. The series' soundtrack was composed by Hiroyuki Sawano, and the first CD was released on June 28, 2013 by Pony Canyon. The first CD contains 16 tracks, with 6 vocal tracks featuring performances by Mika Kobayashi, mpi, Cyua, Aimee Blackschleger and CASG. The second CD containing the other half of the soundtrack was released on October 16, 2013 as a bonus offered with the fourth Blu-ray and DVD limited edition volumes of the anime. Track listing | title16 = omake-pfadlib | length16 = 3:32 | total_length = }} }} Second season | chronology = Hiroyuki Sawano soundtrack albums | prev_title = Crisis Original Soundtrack | prev_year = 2017 | next_title = Re:CREATORS Original Soundtrack | next_year = 2017 | misc = }} The opening theme is by Linked Horizon, and the ending theme is by Shinsei Kamattechan. Sawano returned to compose the soundtrack for the second season, with the 2CD soundtrack scheduled for release on June 7, 2017 by Pony Canyon. Track listing | extra1 = | title2 = APETITAN | length2 = 5:31 | writer2 = | title3 = YouSeeBIGGIRL/T:T | length3 = 5:58 | extra3 = Gemie | lyrics3 = Rie | note3 = YmirBIGGIRL/Titan vs Titan | title4 = son2seaVer | length4 = 5:22 | title5 = Call of Silence | length5 = 2:57 | extra5 = Gemie | lyrics5 = cAnON. | title6 = ERENthe標 | length6 = 6:23 | note6 = EREN the Coordinate | title7 = attack音D | length7 = 4:44 | note7 = attack on D | title8 = YAMANAIAME | length8 = 4:27 | lyrics8 = | extra8 = | title9 = 2Volt | length9 = 6:46 | title10 = 進撃st-hrn-egt20130629巨人 | note10 = Shingeki Strings-Horns-ElectricGuitar 20130629 Kyojin | length10 = 5:00 | title11 = So ist es immer | length11 = 4:48 | lyrics11 = | extra11 = Benjamin | title12 =進撃st-hrn-gt-pf20130629巨人 | note12 = Shingeki Strings-Horns-Guitar-Piano 20130629 Kyojin | length12 = 4:36 | title13 = ymniam-orch | length13 = 3:09 | title14 = The Reluctant Heroes | lyrics14 = mpi | extra14 = Mica Caldito | length14 = 4:30 | title15 = 進撃st-hrn-gt20130629巨人 | note15 = Shingeki Strings-Horns-Guitar 20130629 Kyojin | length15 = 4:12 | title16 = theDOGS | lyrics16 = mpi | extra16 = mpi | length16 = 4:35 | total_length = 1:16:45 }} | extra13 = Mica Caldito | title14 = AOTs2M他1 | length14 = 4:10 | title15 = AOTs2M他2 | length15 = 2:08 | title16 = AOTs2M他3 | length16 = 3:25 | title17 = AOTs2M他4 | length17 = 4:03 | total_length = }} Third season The opening theme song is "Red Swan" by Yoshiki feat. Hyde, while the ending theme is by Linked Horizon. The second opening theme will be performed by Linked Horizon, and the second ending theme will be performed by Cinema Staff. Anime films For the first compilation film, , the ending themes were by Hiroyuki Sawano feat. Mika Kobayashi, Mica Caldito & mpi and by Linked Horizon. For the second compilation film, , the ending themes was by Hiroyuki Sawano feat. mpi. The film's theme song was by Linked Horizon. Reception The anime series has been successful in Japan, with average sales of 52,067 across 9 volumes, with a total of 468,603 . It was the number one selling TV anime of 2013 in Japan and is currently the eighth best selling anime of 2010's. It has also been very successful in the U.S. with sales of at least 200,000. It was also the number one streaming anime from Funimation in 2014 and the number one fan favorite Funimation home video released of 2014. The anime adaptation won multiple prizes during the 3rd Newtype Anime Awards, including Best Director, Best Script, Best Soundtrack, Best Theme Song, Top Female Character and Title of the Year. It received the award for Best TV Animation at the 2013 Animation Kobe Awards. It received the award for Animation of the Year at the 2014 Tokyo Anime Award, along with, Best Director, Best Screenplay and Best Music. It won the 2013 Digital Contents of the Year Award at Japan's 19th annual Association of Media in Digital (AMD) Awards. The first and second seasons of Attack On Titan were met with overwhelming acclaim with praise for the storyline, writing, animation, action sequences, characters, and dub performances, though some criticized its dark tone. Carl Kimlinger from Anime News Network was sharply critical of the first two episodes of the anime adaptation. He did praise the show for "making giants freaky again", but added that "bringing back the terror of the fee-fi-fo-fum set does not a good show make". Kimlinger criticized Araki's direction, saying he "clearly intends it to be powerful and unsettling, but it's just crude and unpleasant." However, other critics from Anime News Network praised much of the series. Rebecca Silverman said it "is both gorgeous and appalling in its visuals", and "an excellent mix of what 18th century Gothic novelist Ann Radcliffe defined as horror versus terror: the one is physical, making you want to look away, and the other is intellectual, making you want to know what's going to happen next." Carlo Santos noted that "few action shows get as close to perfection as Attack on Titan does". Santos described it as "a masterpiece of death and destruction" after watching only the first episode. Theron Martin of Anime News Network praised the musical score and the "intense, impactful first episode" despite his feeling that it has "limited animation". Martin also compared Attack on Titan vibe and visual aesthetic to Claymore. John Sinnott of DVD Talk called the series one of the best ones he has ever watched and one "that anime fans should not miss." See also * [[List of Attack on Titan chapters|List of Attack on Titan chapters]] * [[List of Attack on Titan chapters#Novels|List of Attack on Titan novels]] Notes References ; Sources * * * ; References External links * [https://www.animelab.com/shows/attack-on-titan Attack on Titan] on AnimeLab * [http://www.funimation.com/shows/attack-on-titan Attack on Titan] on Funimation * [http://www.crunchyroll.com/attack-on-titan Attack on Titan] on Crunchyroll Category:Lists of anime episodes Episodes Category:Attack on Titan episode lists